frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Psionic Energy
Psionic Energy is the practical conversion of energy into practical uses, such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis and other various military and utility uses. Some regard it as an evil force that must be tamed, while others embrace it - leading to the creation of several Chaos Deities. It is said there are more then five Chaos Deities, but they have been either rumors or those that have fallen in the Eldrazii Wars. =Psionic Deities= Regarded as "Chaotic" by most sensible races, they are in reality relatively harmless. They are actually guardians of the Fyrean Galaxy and have had the responsibility of fending off the Eldrazii's spawn for more than a billion years. They had begun to dabble in physical manifestations in hopes that the galaxy would enter its new state of higher being. Most races aren't aware of the link between the deities and the various aetheral powers at their disposal. Golon, Avatar of Fury Represented by a dragon native to the Tar'Jidv homeworld, Golon is the only deity that has been seen for millions of years. His appearance marked eradication of an Eldrazii temple located in the south pole of Tar'Jidia. He is said to be the Tar'Jidv's God-King and has even inspired an elite unit in the Imperial Legion known as the Tar'Golo Berserkers. He is represented by an evil karma with his chief element being fire and magma. Talek, Avatar of Deceit Talek is said to have visited many races in disguise, granting many his deepest secrets. He leads one of the most influential cults including the Verin'Li Cult and various assassin orders. Many races believe that these cults are troublesome and will not falter when it comes to driving them out of their cities, some even executing their members. He is represented by evil and neutral karma with his chief element being water and shadows. Vael, Avatar of Instinct Vael has been an increasingly prevalent deity in the contemporary universe, his influence turning rational beings into bloodthirsty monsters. He is the creator of Balverines, large hulking wolf-like creatures known to infect beings and turn them into more Balverines in the full moon. Cults are typically alien Balverines in secret as most cultures brandish them as monsters. He is represented by evil and neutral Karma with his chief elements being earth and blood. Xet, Avatar of Chance Xet is regarded as "Lady luck" by many races, where he is usually attributed with coin-flips and risk. Many commanders believe they can be the best they can when blessed by Xet's monks, who reside in various locations accross the galaxy. His avatar is generally known to be dice and other luck based objects. He is represented by Good and Neutral-aligned Karma with his chief elements being currency and wind Xalekelax, Avatar of Infinity The creator of Fyrea, he is synonimous with many titles: The Great Old One, Xet of the Consort, The whispering One and even Fyrea itself. He is the only avatar not typically linked with phyiscal manifestations, but some say that Fyrea itself is his manifestation. He is represented by Good, Evil and Neutral-aligned karma, with his cults generally being the Maerutenian Cult of the Infinite Gyre =Practical uses of Psionic Energy= Weaponized forms Utility forms Miscellaneous forms =Impact on alien cultures= Maerutenian culture Valkosian culture Psionic energy has little root in Valkosian culture as of yet. This is mainly because the Valkosians in the Fyrean sector have very little contact with psionics, and very few among them are psionic as well. Even those remotely psionic cannot access their full power to disintegrate armies and the like, instead being confined to simply levitating objects, reading the thoughts of others, or generating a small cloaking field. Tegritian culture =Artifical Psionic Energy= Psionic Boosters =Trivia=